Super Mario Kart: The X Menace
by Twanny Bizzle
Summary: The friggening Summary's inside, folks, but I will tell you one person who's in this story, though. Bowser! Yay! Chapter 3! Rememeber...This is your once in a lifetime chance to read...Awesomeness, nah, I kidd! It's meh! I'll let you be the judge!
1. Da X Scheme

**A/N: Welcome to my new story. It has humor and even a little plot, I think. Anyways, It's called Super Mario Kart: The X Menace. I guess this is a story to commemoration the recent release of Mario Kart Wii…Hm? Check it out!**

**Summary: Another year had past and now it's time the annual Mario Kart Grand Prix. This time it's Bowser's turn to choose where the racer will race this year, but Bowser is planning on using this opportunity for something different. He's gonna use the race to finally destroy Mario and get Peach.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing…I mean NOTHING Mario Kart related…**

**Super** **Mario Kart: ****The X Menace**

**Location: Bowser's Castle, 12:55 PM (Insert Bowser's Castle Theme)**

A ParaTroopa with a red shell, wearing goggles, holding onto a mailbag, slowly landed in front of Bowser's Castle. "Yo, Mail call!" The ParaTroopa said, pulling out a couple of letter, while banging on the huge iron door.

A Koopatrol slowly slid back the opening in the door. "Who goes there?" said the Koopatrol. He then looked down and saw the ParaTroopa staring, stupidity, up at him. "A ParaTroopa? This part of the kingdom isn't your jurisdiction, state your business for being here?"

The ParaTroopa smirked, while, cockily, fixing his goggles. "Ace's the name, delivering mail's the game!" He then gave The Koopatrol a very familiar thumbs up.

But Koopatrol just stared, silently at him. "…Ace, huh? Hm. We weren't expecting any mail, until much later. How do I know this isn't a trick?" asked the paranoid Koopatrol.

Ace was appalled. "A Trick?! Dude, you seriously need to take a chill pill! I'm just a humble MailKoopa, trying to make a well earn living for his family." he then gave the Koopatrol an innocent look. "I swear it, dude. I have no reason to be lying to you."

The Koopatrol just stared at Ace through the peephole inside the door. "Hm. I need to see some proof of identification…But how…Hm." he then rubbed his chin. "Oh, I know. Show me the letter that was sent to Lord Bowser."

"Dude?! Why do you need to see proof, my little Bros. work for Lord Bowser, they could get me the nod through, just ask them about me." sighed Ace, getting annoyed by the stubborn Koopatrol.

"No. Either you show me the proof that you're truly are a MailKoopa or I will have no choice, but to make you depart from the area by force." The Koopatrol said, sternly and full of authority

Ace then sighed. "Uh…You're stubborn, huh, Dude? I can tell." Koopatrol just clear his throat, annoyingly. "Well…Anyways, here…Ya big baby." Ace then pulled out a huge pink letter, and waived it in front of him. The letter was covered with glitter and it seemed like it was sprayed with a hint of lavender. "It looks like King B has an admirer." he snickered, mockingly. "About time, if I say so."

The Koopatrol then opened the huge door and exited the castle. "Well, nobody asked you, you dolt!" he scoffed, snatching the letter from Ace. "Hm. Now let's see." The Koopatrol looked down and stared at the letter, it had the letter 'P' bold, embroidering in front, it also said it was from Princess Peach. "UHH! It's from, your highness!?" he then looked at Ace, and snapped. "You…Idiot! Why didn't you tell it was from Princess Peach?!"

"Ummm…Well, Maybe, because, you didn't ask?" Ace muttered, while shrugging his shoulders, nonchalantly.

"ERR! Get in here, you moron! We have to deliver this letter to Lord Bowser, immediately! " The Koopatrol snorted, while walking over to Ace.

"Whatta mean, by WE?! Dude, I did my job, I'm outta here!" Ace then went to fly off, but The Koopatrol grabbed him from behind. "Hey, dude! Let go of me, you nut job! I have my rights! I HAVE MY RIGHTS!" Ace shouted, while, frantically, squirming around, as The Koopatrol, effortlessly, forced him inside. "Dude, I won't let this go unnoticed. I'll sue your ass!"

"Shut up, you moron!" sighed the Koopatrol, while walking through Bowser's seemingly endless hallway. "You probably don't even know your own rights."

The Koopatrol walked, while Ace, slowly tottered, as they walked through the main hallway, they noticed that a lot of the castle seemed to be remodeled into a racing course. "Dude, what's going on in here? Where's all of King B's stuff?" asked a puzzled Ace.

"What? Do I look Psychic to you? I don't know what's going on, either." sighed The Koopatrol. "Lord Bowser like keeping stuff like this secretive, when it comes to minions, like us."

"Dude, I ain't no minion." Ace murmured. "I'm too awesome to be called someone's minion…"

"What're you blabbering about, you're delivering mail." The Koopatrol snickered. "You must be crazy, if you think that's a less degrading job than being Bowser's minion.

"Whatever, dude…" Ace said from the side of his mouth.

The Koopatrol just stared at Ace. "You know what? You remind of a Koopa…Who I HATE with extremely prejudice." Ace just shrugged, like he didn't know what the heck The Koopatrol was talking about.

**Location: Bowser's Castle Royal Chambers, 1:39 PM**

Bowser was sitting his huge throne chair, admiring his many pictures of Peach. "Graa…Peach. I wonder if you're thinking about me." he said, looking at his favorite one, which was a picture of Peach, in the dress she wore, when she was vacating on Delfino Isle. (I like that one the best. Wonder why they never use it) "Peach…I wish…I wish…" he then held the picture closely, and started looking around to make sure nobody was around.

Bowser then started making the poster talk. "Oh, Bowser, you know I'm always thinking about, too!" he said, in a feminine, yet creepy voice. "If it wasn't for those DAMN Mario Bros. we would already be together, and it would be everlasting! Bowser don't you see, it's YOU I love…not Mario."

Bowser's eyes then started to get all teary-eyed. "Oh, Princess! Do you really mean that?!" he then made the poster nod. "Oh, PEACH!" Bowser was just about to make the poster speak again, but he quickly covered the its mouth. "Shssh…Don't say nothing. You'll ruin the moment." he then started inching closer to the poster. "I wanna make love to you, baby!" Bowser then started kissing the poster, passionately.

Suddenly, The Koopatrol and Ace came barging into Bowser's huge throne room. "Sir, Koopatrol, Lieutenant, reporting in, SIR!" The Koopatrol said, nervously, while saluting to Bowser, until he finally noticed what he was doing. "Uhh…S-Sir?…"

"Aaaah…Princess! Yeah, you always know the right places where to…" Bowser then lifted his head and saw the Koopatrol and Ace staring at him. "T-Tou…Uhh…Umm…"

"Dude! Yikes!" Ace said, snickering, while slightly turning his head. "Awwwkkkkarrrddd…" The Koopatrol just closed his eyes, while clearing his throat.

Bowser was sweating hard, as he stared at both Koopas, he then quickly yelled. "Graaaaah! What do you two NIMRODS want?!" he said, quickly regaining authority of the room. "Don't YOU see I'm enjoying my ME time?!" Bowser roared, threateningly.

The Koopatrol quickly saluted. "Uh, y-yeah…Yes, of course, Sir! Please forgive my intruding, sir!" he said, extremely nerves. He then pulled out the very strange letter from Peach. "Uh, Lord Bowser, King, Sir! I come to you with a message…Of, great importance."

"Of great importance, huh?" Bowser said, nonchalant, while sitting back in his chair, yawning, annoyingly. "So, you cretin…what are you WAITING for? Tell me, what it is!" the whole room shook the sound of Bowser's voice.

Ace quickly ducked behind The Koopatrol. "Uhh, Y-Yes, of course, My lord…W-Well." he stuttered, looking at Ace cower in fear, behind him. "…I-It's a letter from the Princess off the Mushroom Kingdom, Peach." he nervously said, bowing, while slowly walking up to Bowser.

Bowser was shocked and flabbergasted, all at the same time "WHAT?! A letter, from my beloved Peachykins?!" Bowser then snatched the letter from the Koopatrol and then lifted him up by his neck. "GRAHAHA! Thanks for the info, WORM!" he then lifted him high up, and tossed the Koopatrol outta the room.

"Son of a bitch…" Ace muttered, watching as the poor Koopatrol went spiraling right through many walls of the castle. Ace then turned back toward Bowser, who was laughing hysterically. "Uh…Lord Bowser, sir, if you don't mind…I'll be leaving now. My job was just only to deliver that letter safely to you." he said, nervously, while walking toward the door.

Ace was almost to the exit, when Bowser leapt in front of him, smirking, while waving the letter, tauntingly in his face. "What's the rush, minion?" he said, putting his arm around Ace. "Don't you want to see what's inside this baby? I mean, just look how its decorated…I bet this letter is Peach, getting ready to confess her undying love to me. Gwarhahahah! I so FREAKING awesome." Bowser then started sniffing the letter. "GRAHHH!" he moaned. "…Lavender…My favorite…"

Ace just stared, annoyed, at Bowser, as he continued to ramble on about himself. "Uh…Sir, I don't mean to be rude, but when are you gonna…I don't know…actually open the letter to see what's really inside it?" he sighed, while staring, annoyingly, at Bowser.

But instead of getting angry, Bowser just laughed, heartily. "Grahahahah! Yes. Yes. Yes. I know. You're just as anxious as I am, aren't cha?"

"Yeaaah…" Ace sighed, annoyingly, while looking at the watch on his arm. "Sure. Let's go with that."

Bowser sniffed the letter once more and then finally opened it up. "Hm…" Bowser moaned, as he started reading the letter.

**Dear: Bowser**

**Yes, it's me, Peach. And, no, Bowser, this is not a love letter, confessing my undying love for you, so you can stop drooling over the letter now, lover boy. Eheheh. Anywho, you're probably wondering why I'm sending you this letter, right? Well, by now, you should well know, that every once in awhile, we hold our annual Mario Kart Grand Prix, and every year I always choose a person to sponsor the races. This year, I chose you, Bowser. Eheheh. You get to make up this year's rule…and even chose the courses we'll drive in, but try not to make the courses impossible to beat, okay? That's all I ask from you.**

**With Love, From: Peach**

"GRAAAAHHH!" Bowser roared, while slamming the letter on the ground. "DAMMIT ALL!"

Ace walked over to Bowser. "What's up, your dudeness!? You look positively awful…" Ace said, walking around Bowser, while looking over his shoulders.

"It's that letter!" Bowser said, sitting down in his chair, folding his arms. "I thought it Peach, confessing her undying love for me, but instead it's just her telling me, that it was my turn to sponsor some STUPID Mario Kart thingy…I don't give a FUCK about!" he grumbled. "I mean, if it wasn't a love letter, why did she decorated it and sprayed all that fancy stuff on it?"

Ace then walked over to the letter, and started reading it. "…Know wonder." he then lifted his head. "Your Lovey-Doveyness, Dude! You didn't finish reading the letter, man." Ace said, while tossing the letter over to Bowser, like a shuriken.

"Grahuh? Seriously?" Bowser said, while catching the spiraling letter. "OWWWW! You little bastard! You gave me a paper cut!" he whimpered, while blowing his finger.

"Dude, stop being a baby, and read the rest…" Ace sighed.

"Graaaaaah! I should keelhaul you for this insubordination." Bowser said, while jacking up Ace. "…But anyway…" he then tossed Ace on the ground and started back reading the letter.

After quickly skimming through the part he previously read, Bowser finally spotted the, PS, Peach jotted down. "Grah? How did I missed that?"

**PS: Oh, if you're wondering why the letter is decorated so thoroughly, well, that's because my Toads thought the letter was for Mario, and not for you. I tried removing it, but it wouldn't come off, so…Sorry for the confusing, Bowser. **

"Dude…That's what the PS was about?" Ace said, gasping, loudly. "It was about apologizing for making the letter look decorative?" he then snapped his fingers. "And the worst part was that the only reason it was decorated in the first place, because the Toads thought it was for Mario." he then turned to Bowser and shook his head. "…Son…Of…A…Bitch…"

Bowser paused and just sat there staring, obnoxiously, at the ParaTroopa, he then lunged at Ace, and grabbed him by his throat. "Shut up, you little turd!" he said, while strangling the ParaTroopa. "…But, still, this privilege of me giving out this years rules, gives me a _positively evil _idea of me getting Peach…and finally ridding myself of MARIO! Gwarhahaha!"

"Uh…DUDE! Th-That's all nice and dandy, but could you let go of me…PLEASE??" Ace said, gasping for air.

Bowser then released Ace, and he fell face first into the ground. "Koopa Bros! I summon you! Get in here, you idiots!" Bowser yelled, through a megaphone, that came, slowly, descending from the ceiling.

Suddenly, three blur came dropping from the roof. First was a red one, then a black one, and then finally a yellow. "You rang, dude?" Red said, with the cockiest smirk on his face.

Red then heard a voice that he dread the most. "Well, well, well…If it isn't my little bros. It looks like you guys are still doing dirty work for a living." The voice sent shivers down Red's spine. "When are you all gonna straighten up and go legit."

"UHHH…Dude, it couldn't be…" Red then turned, and saw his elder brother, Ace, he was standing behind him, smirking. "You?! Ah, anybody, but you! Why do you have to be here?!" grumbled Red, throwing a temper tantrum, like a little baby.

"Accccce!!" Black said, as he ran over to him. "Give me a Belly flop!" Ace and Black then belly flopped into each other.

"YEAAAAHHHH, DUDDDEEEE!!" Yellow squealed, while jumping around Ace. "Didja bring me back a gift, Ace?"

"Nope, little dude. Not this time." Ace said, patting Yellow on his back. You could see Red in the background grinding his teeth.

"Everybody, shut the hell UPPPPPP!" Bowser yelled, getting everybody attention. "Now, listen up, Red, I've got a new mission for you four, you see I need you…" But, Bowser cut himself off as he stared at the three Koopa Bros. that stood before him. "Wait, I thought there were four you clowns, where's the smartass, green one, that's always plotting against you, Red?"

Red just shrugged, while casually leaning up to Bowser's huge chair. "Who, Green? Shot, I don't know. Last time I saw him, he was talking about when he win this years race, he was gonna bring the full rapture upon us or something like that." he then dug in his nose and said. "I guess he's gonna be a gangsta rapper or something, I told him his CD was gonna suck."

"What the hell are you talking about, Red? What you just said, didn't make an ounce of sense…" Ace said, staring, annoyingly, at him."

"Shut up, talking to me, dude!" Red fired back. "You're always trying to 1up me…You don't know what you're talking about, either!"

Suddenly, Green came walking inside the room, he was wearing a long green scarf around his neck, he was also wearing a racing helmet, and some goggles. "Hey, everyone." Green then noticed how everybody was looking at him. "Uh…What?"

Ace then walked over to Green. "What's up, little bro. Tell that nimrod, Red, that you're entering the Mario Kart Grand Prix." he said, placing his arm over Green's shoulder.

Green just stared at Ace. "Little bro? Uhh…W-Who are you?" asked a puzzled Green.

"Nah, Green. Tell him how you're gonna be a gangsta rapper, who sucks!" Red said, pulling Green away from Ace.

Bowser watched, as Ace and Red tugged Green back and forth. "Hey…CUT IT OUT!!" Red and Ace quickly let go of Green. He then looked at Ace, and snarled. "Why the hell are YOU still here?" he then fired a fireball at Ace. "You're excused! Get the hell outta my chambers!"

"DUUDDEE!!" Ace yelped, as he fluttered up in the air, dodging the fireball. "Okay, okay, dude! Sheez…You don't have to barbecue me." he then looked over to Red and the others. "See ya later, dudes…Even you, Red!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Don't let the backdoor hit you on the way out…" Red said, mockingly.

"Okay, now getting back to the main topic." Bowser said, getting the Koopa Bros' attention. "As you already may know, the Marifool Kart is coming up, and this year, my beloved, and future baby mama, Peach, has granted me the privilege of calling this years race. Grahahahaha!" Bowser then motioned the Koopa Bros. to follow him.

**Location:** **Bowser's Castle Secret Room, 2:15 PM**

Bowser lead the Koopa Bros. into a huge room. "Grahahahaha!" Bowser chuckled, as he walked over to a cabinet labeled from A to Z, he then brought out a file with the letter X written in front. "I've been saving this plan, just for this kinda occasion. It's called Operation X! This scheme is foolproof!"

"Wait, dude! You have a file for every scheme you do?" Red said, looking inside Bowser's file cabinet. "Dude, Operation P? Isn't this the scheme you used, when you tried using the Star Sprites to take over the Mushroom Kingdom?" he then looked at Bowser. "Dude, why would you catalog your failures? That's just stupid."

"Shut the fuck up! Nobody asked you!" Bowser said, jacking up Red. "And, who told you to go inside my file cabinet?" he said, while shaking the Koopa.

Green slowly lifted himself up, while dusting himself. "What? You're sponsoring this years Mario Kart?!" he then slapped his forehead and muttered. "…I'm so screwed…"

Bowser looked at Green. "What? You're entering this years race, smartass Koopa?"

"Uh, well, yes, Lord Bowser." Green said, fixing his helmet, while smirking. "And this year…I'm planning on winning the whole Gran Prix and getting that trophy and the cash…" he then looked up at Bowser. "So, please, my Lord. Could you excuse me from your convoluted scheme, this time?"

Bowser just looked at Green, from up to down. "NOOOOOOO!!" he roared, blowing the little green shell Koopa backwards. "Be there, or be squared!" And with that said and done, Bowser then started telling the Koopa Bros. his plan of ridding himself of Mario and taking Peach.

**A/N: Stay Tune for Part 2**_**! **_


	2. Da Rulez of Da Race

**A/N: Sup, folks, I'm bad and back with part 2 of my Mario Kart story. In this chapter, Bowser explains his rules to the competitors. What kind of rules does Bowser have in store? And in what in the hell is Operation X. Just stay here and read today's chapter. This chapter has been slightly fixed. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Mario Kart related.**

**Super Mario Kart: The X Menace**

**Part II: Da Rulez of Da Race**

**Later that night, Location: Princess Peach's Castle, 2:30 AM**

Mario, Luigi, and other Mario Kart characters, had decided to spend the night at Peach's Castle, because the Grand Prix was tomorrow. "I can't believe this!" Mario mumbled to himself, walking angrily outta his bedroom. "Have the Princess really gone off the deep end!?"

You see Mario had just find out about Peach's latest decision, in letting Bowser sponsor the Mario Grand Prix, and he was fumed. "PEACH, ARE YOU OUTTA YOUR MIND?!" he yelled, kicking her bedroom door opened.

"Huh? Who's there? What's going on?" Peach shrieked, quickly covering herself in her covers. Peach then turned and saw Mario standing in the her doorway, gawking at her. "MARIO?! What're you doing, bursting inside my room, you pervert? I'm not decent!" she shrieked, loudly, while blushing slightly

Peach was wearing a rather revealing black lingerie. "Mama-Mia…" Mario murmured, mesmerized by Peach's body, but he quickly snapped back into reality. "Uh…P-Peach…I-I didn't know…I-I'm s-sorr…" But, Mario didn't get a chance to finish his sentence, because Peach had tossed a pillow at him, and it slammed right into his face, knocking him down on the ground.

"Get out…GET OUT!!" Peach shouted, throwing just about anything she could get her hands onto. "Uh…Mario! How could you?! And in the middle of the night??"

"Okay! Okay!" Mario sputtered, trying his best to inch his way outta Peach's bedroom.

Mario was now standing outside Peach's bedroom, breathing, heavily, while leaned up against the wall. "Mama-Mia…She threw everything, EXPECT the kitchen-sink at me." he chuckled. Just then, Mario noticed a kitchen-sink spinning outta the room and coming right toward him. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me…" The iron sank collided into Mario's noggin, knocking the fame plumber unconscious.

A couple minutes passed, and Mario was still laid out on the ground, unconscious, the only thing he could hear, was a voice that kept repeating itself. "Mario…Mario…A-Are you okay? Wake up, Mario…" the voice with feminine and was quite pleasing to the ears.

"Uhh…Uh…Urm…" Mario moaned, groggily, as he slowly began to regain consciousness. Mario then lifted his head, and saw Peach, she had a worried look on her face, as she stared down at him. "Uh…W-What happened?" he groaned, slowly lifting himself off the ground, rubbing his head.

Peach had dragged Mario into her room, he was lying on her bed. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Mario…You sorta startled me, when you barged into my room. I guess I overacted a teensy bit, huh?…But, I did say I wasn't decent, though…" Peach chuckled, while smiling at Mario. Peach had put a pink on robe over her _sexy_ lingerie.

Mario grinned, while giving Peach the thumbs up. "Eheheh. It's okay, Princess…I had no right to barge into your room like." he then muttered, from the side of his mouth. "_But, I'm sorta glad I did, though…Hehehe…That way I wouldn't been able to see the show."_

"So, Mario?" Peach said, giggling. "What were you shouting about earlier? I heard you said something about, outta my mind…What's all that about?"

Mario stood there scratching head, he had temporarily forgot what Peach was talking about. "Oh, yeah. I remember." he then grabbed Peach's hands. "Peach, you have to reconsider you choice, about letting Bowser sponsor the races. I think he's up to something!"

"Mario, now don't YOU think you're overacting?" Peach chuckled, pulling away from Mario. "I think my decision was the right one."

"C'mon, Peach, use your head!" said Mario. "You're making a huge mistake letting Bowser sponsor the race. He's probably gonna use this opportunity to try and kidnap you!" he then turned and nodded. "You should of let me or Luigi sponsored this year."

"Oh, Mario, you're just be paranoid." Peach sighed, while bushing Mario off. "I trust Bowser, he haven't tried kidnapping me for awhile now, so I say, we should give him a chance."

"And I say, you're making a huge mistake." Mario muttered, shrugging his shoulders, nonchalantly. "Really, Peach, you need to learn how to make better decisions."

The room grew temporarily tense, as Peach stood there staring at Mario with an angry expression on her face. "How dare you, Mario!?" she shrieked, placing her hands on her hips. "Are you trying to imply, that my decision-making skills are inadequate?"

"I ain't trying to imply NOTHING, that's what I'm saying." Mario said, firing back at Peach's comment.

"Uh, well I never!" Peach said, gasping, loudly, while covering her mouth. "Well, I didn't say nothing to you, when it was your turn to sponsor and you request that silly Double Dash thing a few years back. Now did I, Mario?" she retorted.

"Silly Double Dash thing?…" Mario whimpered. "B-But, I thought you said you liked the idea of two peoples racing at the same time." he then smiled, nervously. "Remember the slogan, Peach: Double the Riders, Double the Fun…"

"Yeah, I remember your slogan, Mario." Peach said, with her back turned to him. "I also remember how STUPID I thought it was, too."

"Mama-Mia! My heart…" muttered Mario, holding his chest, while falling on the ground.

Peach walked Mario to the exit. "Goodnight, Mario, I'll see you in the morning, when the Mario Kart Grand Prix start. And NO, I'm not going back on my choice." she said, with an annoyed look on her face.

"B-But, Princess…" Mario whimpered, as he went to walk over to Peach, but she quickly slammed the door in his face. "Son of a…OWWWW!!" he yelped in pain, as he held his nose. "That's okay, Peach, you don't have to reconsider on your choice…I'm gonna personally make sure Bowser won't do anything bad, tomorrow." he then started cackling, as he went walking back to his room.

A little girl stood in the shadows watching Mario, as he disappeared into his bedroom. "Hm…"

* * *

**Day of the Grand Prix, Location: Shroom Square, 12:00 PM**

Everybody stood in the heart of the Mushroom Kingdom, a busy and famous street called, Shroom Square, many characters from all over the Mushroom World came just to participate in this years Mario Kart Grand Prix (With Wii graphics) "Hm. Where's Bowser, I thought he told us all to meet him here…" Daisy muttered, looking around.

"Maybe, he stood us all up, Daisy." Mario retorted, while eyeballing Peach. "I wouldn't expect anything less from a Koopa…"

"You think he actually stood all of us up?" Daisy said, slightly tilting her head. "Uhh…I guess this was a waste of a travel, eh?"

Peach then said, while looking at Daisy. "No! Don't listen to him, Daisy." she then turned and glared at Mario. "Mario, chill! He'll come, just be patience. He's just running a little late, that's all." she then turned from Mario and muttered. "C'mon, Bowser, where are you? You're making me look dumb."

Thirty long minutes had passed, and there was still no sign of Bowser. "OKAY! That's it!" Mario yelled, while walking up to the stage. "I'm declaring myself, as the official sponsor for the Mario Kart Grand Prix this year."

"No, Mario!" Peach yelled, while running onto the stage, behind him. "Bowser still haven't came yet, plus I didn't give you the authorization to become the Mario Kart Grand Prix's sponsor."

"Who cares." Mario said, while crossing his arms. "We've already waited long enough, I say we start without him." he then turned to everybody in the crowd. "All who says for me to be the person to sponsor the Grand Prix, raise your hand." Hands then started rise throughout the crowd.

"All who says for Bowser, raise your hand." Peach then raised her hand, but nobody else did. "Uh…Nobody…" she then noticed a tiny hand raising up in the crowd. "Hey! It looks like somebody agree with my choice. Go ahead, let's see who you are…"

Peach then noticed Baby Mario running over to somebody. "What're you doing, Baby Mario?"

"Baby time!" Baby Mario cooed, while pointing at the person. "Oh, yeah!" he cheered.

Peach then looked at the person Baby Mario lifted up. "Uhh…That figures…" she sighed, looking at her younger self, Baby Peach, who hand was still lifted up.

"Woohoo…The majority counts. Looks like I win, Peach" chortled Mario. He then started to noticed that lights on the stage were beginning to flash on and off. "Hm? What's going on here?" he muttered, looking up at the lights. "Peach, you really need to get those lights fixed." he then noticed four blurs moving down toward him like bullets. "Mama-Mia!" yelped Mario, as he jumped outta the way.

"HEY?! Who are you clowns?! What's the big idea?!" seethed Mario, lifting himself off the ground, while looking at the red, black, green and yellow blur spinning around on the stage. "Huh?"

Suddenly, the four color blurs stopped spinning, and started to revealed their selves. "Dude, introducing, the coolest Koopas around, The Koopa Bros!" Red smirked, giving everybody in the crowd a thumbs up. The crowd cheer at Red's performance. "Dude, they should give me an Emmy for this awesome performance…" he sobbed, wiping a tear from his cheek.

"The Koopa Bros?!" yelped Mario, while staring at sheer disbelief at the four Koopas. "What're you doing here?" he said, approaching them.

But, The Koopa Bros. ignored Mario, as they jumped on each other backs. "Let's show'em a show, dudes!" Red said, winking at his brothers. All four Koopas then leapt high up, and gracefully spun downward, spinning off each other backs, they then perfectly landed on the ground in sequence order; Yellow, Green, Black, and Red. "Dudes, perfect as always…" Red snickered.

"Hey, C'mon, seriously, what's going on here?" Mario sighed, losing his patience. He then noticed a huge shadow underneath him and it seemed to be getting bigger and bigger. "Huh?" he then looked up and saw Bowser plummeting down toward him like a torpedo. "WHOA!" he shrieked, while leaping off the stage.

Everybody in the crowd watched as Bowser crashed into the stage and went right through it. "BOWSER! You came!" Peach said, sighing outta relief, while looking through the hole he made. "Uh…You're late…" The Koopa Bros. leapt over to Peach, and gave her the thumbs up, with sparkling thumbs. "Uh…Yeah..."

Red then walked over to the podium and pulled out the microphone. "Alright, Dudes! Introducing this years Mario Kart sponsor. Our Uncle B and the future ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom, give up for the Koopa King, Bowser!" Red then looked over to Peach. "Dude, you might want to move…"

"Huh?" Peach said, watching as the Koopa Bros. leapt far away from the hole. She then looked down and noticed that the hole was beginning to get fill up with a red glow. "EEEEEKKKK!" she shrieked, running off the stage.

Red hot lava then started shooting outta the hole, destroying the whole stage. Everybody in the crowd ran around in circles, as they tried getting away from the fire. "GRAHAHAHAHAH!!" Bowser cackled, evilly, as he bursting outta the lava. "Grahaha…Yes, yes, hold your applause, underlings!" he chuckled, while walking on, what was left of the stage. "Bowser's in the build, baby!" he then looked down at the crowd, they didn't seem really happy with him. "Uh…What?"

Red then tapped Bowser on his shell. "Pssh, Yo, Uncle B…" he said, whispering to Bowser. "You sorta freaked out the crowd with that little entrance of yours, dude…"

"Oh, really?" Bowser then looked out in the crowd, and laughed, nervously. "Uh…Sorry about that, folks, I guess sometime I get a little bit carried away." he then turned and noticed Peach walking up to him, smiling. "Eheheh…Well, Princess, I made it…"

"Yep, you did…" Peach smiled. "At first I thought you weren't coming at all, I'm so glad that I was wrong…"

Bowser then grabbed Peach by her waist and smirked, flirtingly. "Yeah…_Baby_…I'm that kinda guy who loves to keep his chicks in _suspense_…" he said, looking into Peach's sapphire eyes.

"Uhh…Y-Yeah…" Peach chuckled, nervously, while trying to look away from Bowser.

Bowser then grinned, showing Peach his teeth. "Now, enough of this small talk, I grow quite bored of it, Princess. How about we go ahead and seal this deal…" he then puckered his lips, while slowly approaching Peach. "With a kiss…_Gwarhar…har_…"

"Uh. Uh. uhh." Peach giggled, teasingly, as she put her finger over Bowser's mouth. "Down boy. Isn't there something you suppose to be doing now?" she said, while nudging toward the podium. Bowser just stood there staring vacantly at her. "You're suppose to be telling us the rules of this years Mario Kart, remember, silly?" she sighed.

"OH, YEAH! HOW COULD I FORGOT!" Bowser shouted, while dropping Peach on the ground. "Alright, listen up, you pukes!" he then looked down at Peach. "Uhh…Not you Princess, I meant the other pukes."

"Oh, thanks, sweetie…That's so sweet of you…" Daisy giggled, while turning from Bowser and to Mario & Baby Luigi. "I even didn't know he felt that way about me!"

"Wha…Who the hell are you?!" Bowser growled, while staring, strangely at Daisy. "I wasn't talking to you, you brain-dead broad…"

"Humph. Whatever…" Daisy huffed, folding her arms, puffing out her cheeks, like a small balloon. "You weren't all that cute anyhow…"

"Yeaaah…Anyways, I guess it's about time I tell you the rules." Bowser muttered, staring at Daisy at the corner of his eye. "First of all, instead of having eight karts in the race, we'll have twelve karts, that way I can destroy you all in one swoop…Uh…Urm…I mean the race would be way more…_fun_…"

Mario was appalled at Bowser's first rule and so he snapped. "HEY!?" he yelled, getting everyone's attention. "You can't do that, Bowser! Mario Kart has always been, traditionally, a total of eight karts, per race!" Mario then noticed a fiery ball hurling at him. "Mama-Mia!" he yelped, leaping over the ball.

Bowser's mouth was still full of flames, as he got ready to launch another fireball, but Peach quickly stopped him. "Bowser! What's the big idea?" she yelled, getting his attention. "Don't blast Mario with fireballs!"

"Err…Sorry about that, Princess…I guess I'm so use in trying to fry Mario, I guess it just became a little nasty habit of mines…" Bowser chuckled, while winking, flirtingly, at Peach.

"Well, yeah, let's just see, if it stays that way, okay?" Peach sighed.

"Alright, my beloved Peachykins. Your wish is my command." Bowser snickered, while crossing his fingers. "Now, getting back to the main topic. My second rule is, that this year, there's only gonna be one cup and that cup is called, The Bowser Cup! The Bowser Cup consist of courses, I single handle picked out myself…Some might seem familiar, while others are courses you, losers, probably haven't seen yet! Grahahahah!"

"That's stupid." Mario murmured, under his breath. Mario then looked up and saw Bowser lunging at him. "Son of a...!" Mario yelped, somersaulting outta the way, making Bowser crashed into the ground. But Bowser quickly recovered, and grabbed Mario by his overalls. "What're you doing?! Let go of me, you maniac!"

Bowser was just about to claw out Mario's interiors, but once again, Peach intervened and saved his pathetic life. "BOWSER?!" she yelled, getting his attention, again. "What did I tell you the first time?"

"Oh, C'mon, Princess...I'm just having some fun with him…" Bowser chuckled, while squeezing Mario.

But, Peach just glared at him. "Drop him…"

"Aw…Alright…" Bowser groaned, letting go of Mario.

"Ow…" Mario moaned, falling on the ground. "BOWSER?! Your rules are so STUPID! How can you get rid of all the other cups and replace them with just one?"

"Um…Well, Mario does have a point." Peach said, nodding. "How are you gonna do this? Is the Bowser Cup just an all-tour cup or is it just something else?"

"Grahahahaha…" Bowser chuckled, heartily. "You'll just have to find out, when you all receive your maps." Peach just stared at him. "You'll get your maps when the first twelve racers sign up. The maps will tell you where the courses will take place…"

"Wait, first twelve racers?!" Mario muttered, while lifting himself off the ground. "That's not fair, Bowser, there's more than twelve peoples here, not everyone will be able to race." he then folded his arms. "You know, that something you shoulda told everyone, before they wasted their time coming here…"

"Uh…I didn't waste my time, Mario." Luigi chuckled. But Mario just stared, annoyingly at him. "Uh…I'll be quiet now…"

"If you'll let me finish, MARIO! I'll might tell ya, ya bum!" Bowser growled. "Ahem…Now for the last and final rule. If you didn't get a chance to sign up, the remaining, _LOSERS_, will have the chance to work the pit crew for a racer, but only if the racer says it's okay.

"Oh, yeah, one more thing, before I forget." Bowser said, remembering something vital. "Racers are allowed to make up there own kinda special item, and even utterly destroying your opponents are allowed. GRAHAHAHA!" Bowser laughed, loudly, until he noticed Peach looking at him, shaking her head in disagreement. "Killing them…Just a little?" he whimpered.

"No, Bowser!" Peach said, crossing her arms. "Killing your opponents are strictly prohibited." she then turned toward the crowd. "If anyone is caught trying to kill their opponent, not only will you be disqualified, you'll also be kicked off the course, and never to race on a Mario Kart event, again."

"GRAAAAHHHH!" Bowser moaned. "You spoil all the fun…" Peach just licked her tongue at him. "Anyways, you dorks, can sign up for the race over there." he said, pointing over to a booth, where a Goomba, who was wearing an ugly racing t-shirt was standing by.

Bowser watched as everybody walked over to the booth. "I'll just be…" Suddenly, he, so-called, felt a surge of pain to his heart. "DAHHHHHH! M-My heart…" he groaned, while tottering around the grass.

Everybody turned and watched as Bowser rolled around the field, holding his heart. "Oh, what is it now?" Peach sighed, while staring at him.

Bowser Jr. stood far away from the others, staring at Bowser, as he continued to roll around. "Uhh…" he sighed, while watching Bowser spew fire all over himself, like he was vomiting. "It takes a really idiot to believe he's really having a heart attack."

Mario completely surprised as he watched Bowser's antics. "Oh my god! Bowser's having a heart attack!" But, everybody just stood there staring at him. "Don't look at me! Isn't somebody's gonna help him?" he said, flailing his arms, looking at the Toad paramedics.

Bowser Jr. then sighed. "I rest my case…"

"Uh…C'mon, Mario…" Luigi sighed. "Do you really think Bowser's having a heart attack? Nobody just has a heart attack outta the blue."

Bowser Jr. was still watching Bowser, when he felt somebody touch his shoulder. "Wahhhh!" he shrieked, turning around. "Wait a minute, you're Plum?" Yes, it was Plum, folks, but not the same one from Date with Destiny, this one's the baby, which was now ten. Don't ask me about the time paradox either, at this point, I really don't care anymore.

"I need your help, Junior…" Plum said, with a worried look on her face. "You see, I had overheard my dad last night, he said that your dad was up to something and that he was gonna put a stop to it." she then looked over to Bowser, who was now doing the worm, while still spewing flames. "Now, looking at your dad, I think he was right, but I also don't want my dad to do something stupid during the race and get himself disqualified."

"So what! It's not like I care! What do you want me to do about it…" Bowser Jr. sighed.

"Well…_I wanted you to enter the race and make sure they don't do anything outrageous_…" Plum said, quickly.

"WHAT?!" Bowser Jr. shouted. "Why me?! Why can't you do it yourself."

"I can't, because…I sorta snuck here…" Bowser Jr. then started groaning. "Please…Junior." she pleased, giving him the puppy dog eyes. "Do it for me…"

"Yeah, yeah…Whatever…" Bowser Jr. muttered, under his breath.

"THANKS, JUNIOR!" Plum squealed, kissing him on the cheek. Bowser Jr. just stood there holding his cheek, with his mouth agape. "Now, hurry and sign up, before it's too late." she muttered, pushing him toward the booth.

Bowser was now lying flat on the ground, with his tongue hanging out. "B-Bowser?" Mario muttered. Bowser then pulled out a marker from his shell and drew two letter X on his eyes. "NOOOOO! He's dead!" Mario sobbed, loudly.

Bowser then looked over to the Koopa Bros., with his eyes half opened, and nodded. "Alright, dudes! We're up!" Red smirked. "Yellow, you know what to do."

"You got it, dude!" Yellow giggled, pulling out a smoke bomb. Yellow then lifted up the smoke bomb and tossed it into the crowd.

Peach then turned and saw the smoke bomb. "Huh, what's that?" the bomb then released smoke, that covered the whole field. "Hey, what's going on?" Peach said, while coughing.

"Alright, Black!" Red chuckled, while turning to Black. "You know what to do. Go get Uncle B!" Black then leapt toward Bowser, lifted him onto his back, and leapt back over to Red. "Alright, Uncle B, phase 1's complete, dude!" Red said, giving Bowser the thumbs up.

"Whatever…" Bowser growled, dusting himself off. Bowser then looked closely at them. "Hey, where's…SMARTASS KOOPA?!"

"Who, Green? Well, he said that he was gonna sign up without you knowing, and told me not to tell you…" Red smirked, still with his thumb up.

"You moron!" Bowser snarled, slapping Red outta his way. "Whatever, I'll just deal with him, when the race starts." he then looked at him. "You remember the plan, right?" Bowser then pulled out some walkie-talkies and maps of the course and handed to them. "Go to the first course on the map, and wait for my orders!" Bowser then placed a black mask, with the letter X stitched in, over his head. "Gwarhahaha…Operation X is now commenced.

**A/N: Part 3, soon, and yes, there will be racing in it. **

**See-ya soon!**


	3. Racer X and Da Star Spirits

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Nintendo related.**

**Chapter 3: Racer X and The Star Spirits**

**Location: Shroom Square, 1:50 PM**

"Alright, Dudes, you heard what Uncle B said, right?" Red chuckled, while looking at Yellow and Black. "You all go and start wrecking on the havoc on the tracks. Eheheh."

"Um…Okay. You've got it Red. Hehehe…" Yellow said, while snickering under his breath.

"Dammmmnnn…" Black screeched, stupidity. "You got it, Red." Black then went to walk off, but he suddenly remember something. "…Wait, I thought Lord Bowser wanted all of us to do that…Operation Z thing?"

"No, Dude. He wanted you two to go to the courses, while I wait here with him." Red chuckled. "And by the way, dude. The plan's called Operation X, not Z…" With that said and done, the two Koopa Troopas then leapt away from Bowser and toward the first course marked on the map.

"Grahahaha. Excellent. Everything's working out just perfectly." Bowser then turned toward the crowd and watched aseverybody continued to choke and chough. "Grahahaha!" he chuckled.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Daisy said, while coughing loudly. "Where all this smoke come from?"

"I-I don't know…It just seemed to came outta of nowhere." said Princess Rosalina, the princess from Super Mario Galaxy.

"It didn't come outta nowhere." Peach said angrily. "I saw someone throw a smoke bomb onto the field." she then sighed as she placed her hand on her chin. "I think those four Koopas had something to do with this."

"Look at all those fool…expect for Peach of course…" Bowser said. "They have no idea at what I'm planning. Grahahaha!" Bowser then noticed Red standing in the smoke with him. "Grahuh? What the hell are you doing here? I could of sworn I told you and your dim-witted brothers to go to the first course on the map I gave you?!"

"Dude, are you serious?" Red said, while scratching his chin. "I coulda sworn you told me to stay and to Black and Yellow to go to the first course on the map."

"You moron! Why the hell would I say something stupid like that?!" Bowser growled, jacking Red up. "Didn't you even pay any attention to what I told you yesterday?!"

"Dude, I'm not even going to lie to you. If it wasn't about me, then I was, like, probably zone out at the time." Red said, while picking his nose nonchalantly.

Bowser just stared at Red, the more he looked at him, the more angrier he became. "You fucking DOUCHE!" he shouted, while strangling. "Is the only person you care about is YOURSELF?!"

The smoke finally cleared and Bowser was seen choking the life outta Red. "Uhh…D-Do you guys see that…" Luigi said, while staring at the masked Bowser and Red.

Bowser was still strangling Red, when he finally realized that everybody was staring at him. "Uhh…" he moaned, while dropping Red onto the ground.

Everybody just stared strangely at Bowser, who was inside his disguise; which wasn't really good, his huge shell was still exposed, and the only thing that covered his face was a black mask with the little X embroiled in front, he also had black and white gloves on each hands.

"Oh, you've got be kidding me…" Peach sighed, while slapping her forehead, as she watched Bowser walked up onto the podium.

"Huh?! Who are you?!" Mario shouted, pointing up at Bowser, still unaware who he really was.

"Grahahaha. My disguise really worked. Mario don't have a clue at to who I really am." Bowser snickered at Mario from behind his mask.

"Alright, alright! Gather around you nerds!" the masked Bowser chuckled, while motioning toward himself. "I've got something important to tell you all. Since Bowser's outta commission, I'll be taking his place as this years Mario Kart's sponsor!" Bowser said, while sniggering. "And…"

"WHAT?!" shrieked Mario, interrupting The masked Bowser. "Who gave YOU the authorization to be the sponsor? What happened to Bowser?!" he then glared at him. "Who are you anyways."

"Gaaaaah…I even didn't think about giving myself a cover-up name…" Bowser muttered to himself, while nervously looking around.

"Well…We're waiting…Stranger!" Mario said, while staring suspiciously at Bowser.

"Uhh…I'm Bowser's elder brother. My name's X, but you can all call me Racer X, since I'm going to be participating in the races. Graha…Uh…Buhahahaha…" Bowser…Uh…I mean Racer X muttered, as he rubbed his chin.

"Yeah. But that still don't explain at how you became this years sponsor without us even hearing that from Bowser." Daisy said, while crossing her arms. "You would think that Bowser would at least told us that he had a backup just in cased, ya know…"

"Emmm…Dim-witted woman…" Racer X murmured, while staring at Daisy. "If you want know why so badly then I'll tell ya, ya bum!" he sighed. "The day before, Bowser came to me and told me if anything would of happened to him before the race actually started, that he would wanted me, his BROTHER, to take his place as the sponsor." he said, while nodding his head. "Yep. That's exactly what he told me, before he took that nasty fall…"

"Hm…That's strange…" Peach said, incredulously, while staring strangely at X. "I don't remember Bowser saying anything about having a brother; especially a brother who's older than him…" Peach had already knew Bowser was lying, she wanted to play alone, just for fun.

"Dahhh…Well…W-We like to keep things on the down low, ya know…My brother thought it would be cool if I introduce myself at this years race as a surprise racer…I guess that didn't work out like he wanted, huh?" Racer X said nervously, while rubbing the back of his head.

"Hm. I don't know…" Peach said, just staring at Racer X. "That just doesn't seem like something BOWSER would really do." Peach giggled as she turned from him.

"Huh? Seriously?" Racer X huffed. "Well, if you don't believe, my nephew could tell ya that I'm telling the truth!" X then hollered out. "Junior! Where are you?! Tell'em that I'm your Uncle X!"

Plum quickly ran behind a brick wall as Bowser Jr., then said. "Uhh…Y-Yeah…That's my Uncle X…" he sighed, as it already became extremely apparent to him that Peach had already figured out Bowser's little disguise. "He likes to be distance from the Koopa Klan…" Peach just stared at Bowser Jr. "Uhh…H-He's a loner."

* * *

Baby Peach just stood there staring at Racer X. "Mario? Luigi?" the baby Princess cooed, calling for Baby Mario & Luigi.

The two baby brother turned and faced Baby Peach. "What wrong, Baby Pewch?" Baby Mario said.

Baby Peach then pointed as she turned back to Racer X. "That Bowyer! Look! It, Bowyer!"

"Bowyer?" cooed Baby Luigi. Baby Mario and Baby Luigi then turned and looked at Racer X and then looked at each other and then once more at Racer X. "Baby Weegee don't see…"

"Hmm…" Baby Mario was thinking so hard that his thought bubbles actually became visible. Inside of the bubble was a horribly drawn picture of Bowser, but without the Racer X mask.

The mask was then placed on Bowser's head and then removed. Baby Mario did this repeatedly. "Oh, Mask! Bowyer has mask!" Baby Luigi said, pointing up at the bubble. He then turned to Baby Mario. "Yucky!" he said, poking his tongue out.

"Oh, yeah…" Baby Mario muttered, while placing his hands on his hips.

"Told ya. It's Bowyer." Baby Peach sighed. The Baby Mario Bros. looked at each other and nodded.

"Wahh!" Mario shrieked, as he suddenly came walking through the babies thought bubble. "I don't have time any for your baby tomfoolery!" The three babies just stared at him. "I've got to see what really happened to Bowser!"

"Uhh…Stupid Marweio…" Baby Mario sighed, as he watched Mario head over toward Racer X and the other.

* * *

"Hmm…Oh, really…" Mario said, walking up to everybody, while eyeballing X. "Isn't this quite the coincidence; Bowser seemed to had his heart attack soon as this "X" guy showed up. Bowser didn't use to have any problems with his heart in the past."

"What are you trying imply, Mario?" Racer X said, still sorta snickering from behind his mask from Mario's stupidity.

"I'm trying to say that YOU murdered your own brother, JUST because wanted to sponsor this years Mario Kart, that's what I'm saying…You murderer!" Mario yelled, pointing the accusing finger at him.

Everybody in the crowd sighed loudly at Mario for not being able to tell the different between Bowser and X. You see could a huge sweat drop dropping down from the crowd. "Uhh…What? WHAT?!" Mario said, while staring at the crowd.

"Uhh…C'mon, Mario…" Luigi sighed walking over to Mario. "You're telling me that you can't tell that that's just Bowser, wearing a black mask. I mean, look at him, don't he look like that time when he had amnesia and he thought he was Popple's sidekick, Rookie?"

"Stop it, Luigi!" Mario huffed, while folding his arms. "How could you take this…Hooligan's size?! Don't you even feel bad for Bowser…Yeah, I know he's a bad buy, but he didn't deserved what happened to him." he then glared at X. "He was murdered by his own brother…" Luigi just stared at Mario like, what the hell are you talking about?

"Enough, dudes!" Red hollered. "The man said he wasn't Bowser! I'm pretty sure he know who he is." he said, crossing his arms. "So, give him a break. Shssh!"

"Thank you, Red!" Racer X then turned toward the crowd and snickered. "You guys should all be ashamed, questioning me like I'm some kind of two-bit criminal."

"You are a criminal, you murderer!" Mario yelled.

"Anyways, Before my brother had his "sudden heart attack" he had one more thing to tell you." Racer X then cleared his throat. "My brother was going to tell you, loser, that instead of winning the prize money this year, the winner will be able to grant one, no strings attached, wish from…" he then motion his hand behind himself. "Them."

The Star Spirits was then seen floating over to Racer X, his head was down in shame. "W-What're you guys doing agreeing to help Bowser with something?" Peach was completely confounded with confusion. (Try saying that three times real fast)

"We're just as confused as you, princess…" said Eldstar. "Muskular came to me and told me that we were needed for this years Mario Kart. When I asked him for what? He said, that the sponsor wanted us to grant a wish to the winner of this years race as the grand prize, but I had no idea that Bowser was the sponsor!" he then turned to Muskular. "What's going on here, really?"

Muskular was just about to say something, but Racer X walked in front of him and said. "Don't worry your pretty little head off, ya old geezer. Beside, It's not like my brother, Bowser, even racing here, so I think you don't have anything to worry about, it's fair game for everybody."

"Mmm…I guess so…" huffed Eldstar. "Wait? Did you just call me an old GEEZER?!"

Racer X then turned to the little blue star, with the sailor outfit on. "Isn't that right?" Muskular didn't say anything, he just stared out in space. "Isn't that right, STAR?" he said whispering to the star. "You don't want us to tell everybody your little secret, do you?"

"No…P-Please, no…" Muskular whimpered, while frantically shaking his head.

"Grahahahahaaah! I thought so…!" Racer X sniggering in the little star's face, spit was seen going ever which away.

Peach just stared Muskular, she didn't exactly know what was going on, but she knew something was wrong. "Uh…Is everything alright, guys."

"Nah, Peach. Everything's just find, especially you! Grahahaha!" Peach just rolled her eyes. "Now, for all the peoples who didn't finish signing up, the registration desk is still opened. You've better hurry if you want to get in the race." Bowser watched as everybody ran passed him and to the desk.

"Dude, seriously?" Red said walking over to Bowser. "How did you get that star to agree to help us out? I thought they all hated you, because you forcedly used their powers to make yourself invincible?"

"Yeah, they do still hate me for doing that, but as for that sailor star…I saw him doing something that the other stars didn't know about." Racer X snickered.

"Dude…I smell a _flashback_…" Red chuckled as the flashback started.

* * *

**Da Flashback**

"GRAAAAAHHHHH!!" Bowser cried as he landed headfirst into the ground. "Damn that Mario! I almost had the Princess that time! I was SO close I could FEEL it!" he then lifted himself up and looked around. "Where the hell am I anyways?" Bowser then turned and noticed a sign that read: BoysTown. "BoysTown? Eh. Sounds kinda fruity."

Bowser walked farther in the strange town, until he saw a theater with Triple X written on front. "A theatre, huh? It also says Triple X." he then grinned. "They must show inappropriate stuff inside." he then started looking around and muttered. "Hm. So, that's why it's called BoysTown! They show sexy flicks inside. I know I've got see what it's about now."

Bowser then walked closer over to the theater. "Hmm…Let's see what kinda_ sexy_ movies they're showing here." Bowser muttered as he immediately started reading the signs that were promoting the movies. "Hmm…Grahuh? What in the hell?!" he said wiping his eyes. "Gross! This is a theatre that plays gay movies." he then read one of the signs out loud. "Eh. Lost in Translation, The Notebook, Sleepless in Seattle?! Gay as HELL!"

Bowser then heard peoples voices, they seemed to be coming outta the theater. "Hon, I've got to say, The Lighthouse had brought tells to my eyes!" said a voice.

The other voice seemed somewhat familiar to Bowser. "She knew that they love wouldn't never worked out; the time stream wouldn't allow it, but Keanu Reeves didn't care, he wanted to continued his relationship with Sandra Bullock…" the voice seemed all emotional.

Bowser couldn't believe who he saw. "What the FUCK?! You're that Star Spirit, uh…What's your name…Um…Muskular? Yeah, that's right. Muskular?!" Bowser shouted, getting Muskular's attention.

"Uhh…Y-You're Bowser?!" Muskular gasped as he dropped his soda he brought from the theater.

Muskular's friends just stared at him and then at Bowser. "Oooh. Muskular, who's your friend? You must introduce me!" chuckled one of his friend.

"Friend?!" Bowser chuckled. "Hardly…But, you can tell me why is a Star Spirit like yourself doing here; at a place like this?" Muskular just started looking really nervous. "Oh? No answer, huh? I'm pretty sure that the folks down at Shroomcasters would really like to hear at what I found at a gay theater."

Bowser then started to walk off, but Muskular suddenly floated in front of him. "Wait! No, please!" he whimpered. "Don't tell! I'll do anything, just don't tell anyone, okay?"

"Yes. I think I've got something you can do for me, GAYLAR!" The sound of Bowser calling him gay sent shivers down his spine. "Garharharhar!" Bowser cackled all in Muskular's face.

**End of Da Flashback**

* * *

"Oh, now I see." Red said, while folding his arms. "You're blackmailing the little fairy."

"Grahahaha! Exactly! You simpleton!" Racer X chuckled.

"Wait, dude…If you're blackmailing him, why didn't you just forced the little fairy to grant your wish there?" Red said scratching his head.

Racer X had this extremely stupid look on his face. "Grah! Whatever! Stop being such a smartass, Red!"

Red just shrugged. "Dude, I was only asking…"

Bowser then took out a picture outta his shell. "Hey, look at this." he then showed Red a picture of what Muskular was wearing that day. "I mean, look at that, what is he wearing?"

Red then took a closer look at the photo. "Dude, I think he's wearing some assless chaps."

"Oh…Wait, what are assless chaps? And how do you know what they're called, if you don't wearing any jeans?" Racer X said.

"Dude…I don't know." Red said with his eyes all bucked.

"Whatever..." Bowser then pointed at his handlebar mustache. "Look at how funny his mustache looks. Who would grow there mustache out like that, I ask you?"

* * *

"Alright, String bean, I'm officially making you my pit guy." Wario said, tugging on Waluigi's handlebar mustache. "So, what do you know…About repairing karts?"

"Warhhh? I don't know…you suppose to use a wrench and some nails…and…uh…screws and…stuff?" Waluigi muttered, while rubbing his chin.

Wario just stood there staring blankly at Waluigi, he then started growling. "…You…Are…A…Freaking…Genius!" Wario chuckled placing his arms around Waluigi.

"W-What? R-Really?" Waluigi was surprised, he didn't know a different between a wrench from a chisel. It was extremely obvious that he didn't know a thing about cars.

"Yeah! Who said that you need to go to mechanic school to become a topnotch repairman!" Wario cackled. "With you as my pitman, I'm a shoo-in for that free wish! Wahahahahaha!" Waluigi just shrugged.

* * *

"Junior, did you see that. Your dad is planning on doing something with those strange looking stars." Plum muttered. "You need to hurry and sign up for the race."

"Yeaaaaah…I was thinking about that Plum." Bowser Jr. sighed. "Wouldn't my Papa think it's strange if I actually tried stopping him from doing one of his convoluted schemes?" Plum just stared at him. "The only way this would work if I also went in disguise too."

"Well…Do that then." Plum retorted.

"WHAT?! No way! I'm not putting on a stupid disguise and race against…" Plum quickly interrupted Bowser Jr., by once again kissing him on the cheek. "_Okay…I'll be right back…" _he moaned as he groggily went inside a room.

"Thank you, Junior…" Plum giggled, while winking at Bowser Jr.

Twenty minutes later, Bowser Jr. came back outta the room. "So, whadda ya think, Plumy!"

"Alright, let's take a look at cha…" Plum said, turning to Bowser Jr.

Bowser Jr. disguise looked exactly like his dads, the only thing different was that he wore his signature handkerchief over the mask. "So, it's cool, isn't it?" Bowser Jr. chuckled. "I call myself, Little Racer X! Nifty, huh?"

Plum stood there with her mouth agape. "Bowser Koopa Junior!!" she seethed.

"Uhh…Don't call me by my whole name, it's irritating!" Bowser Jr. countered.

"I don't care!" Plum said looking up and down at Bowser Jr. "What's wrong with you? You look exactly like your dad! That's not going to help at all, you're just gonna draw attention to yourself!"

"If I would of raced as myself, that would of draw attention to me…" Bowser Jr. said mockingly under his breath.

"What was that?" Bowser Jr. just shook his head. "Uhh…Seriously, Junior, you've got to do way better than that. I mean, you even copied your dads name…" she sighed.

"Why are you getting so worked up, Plum?! It's not like you're racing. Besides…I'm pretty sure my dad's too stupid to tell the different anyways…Sorta like yours."

"Well, I can't sit here and say that you're wrong about that…" Plum said, while shrugging. "Alright, alright. We'll keep the disguise, but Little Racer X is a too long of a name…" she then started rubbing her chin. "How about…Lil X?"

"Sounds cool to me…" Bowser Jr. said nonchalantly.

"Alright, go ahead sign in." Plum smiled.

"Hmm…I don't know…I think I need a little more convincing…" Bowser Jr. said with one eye opened. "If ya know I mean…"

"Oooh…I know what you mean, Junior." Plum whispered seductively in his ear. "But, you're gonna have to prove it to me that you can race. If you can…" she then winked at him as she walked away from him. "Then next time I'll maybe kiss you…In the lips."

Bowser Jr.'s head turned dark red as he watched Plum twisted away from him. "…Damn." he uttered, sorta like Black.

* * *

**The First Course: Moonview Highway, 8:00 PM**

Everybody had finally signed up in the race and now all the karts were standing at the starting line, while all the racers were standing around Bowser, uh…I mean Racer X. "Uh…That figures that Bowser would make the first course, a course from the Special Cup…idiot." Mario sighed.

"Okay, folks, these are all the racers that got a chance to sign up before we got full, written beside the racers are the peoples working the pit crew.

**These are the racers**

**1:Mario (Toad)**

**2: Racer X (Red Ninjakoopa)**

**3: Peach (Toadsworth)**

**4: Lil X (Koopatrol)**

**5: Baby Mario (Baby Luigi)**

**6: Baby Peach (Toadsworth the Younger)**

**7: Wario (Waluigi)**

**8: Yoshi (Baby Luigi as well) **

**9:Luigi (Toadette)**

**10:Green Ninjakoopa (Black & Yellow)**

**11: Princess Rosalina (Luma)**

**12: Donkey Kong (Funky & Diddy Kong)**

**13: General Guy (Da whole Shy Guy Army)**

**The reserve racers**

**Morpheus Bones aka Dry Bones (None)**

**Daisy (Plum)**

"Hey, how come I have to be a reserve racer?! I was here before all of you other guys!" Daisy pouted.

Bowser Jr. couldn't believe who he saw as a pit crew member. "HEY?! I thought she said her mom didn't know she was here?! AHHH! I've been tricked…"

"What's this? Lil X?! Grahahahahah!" Racer X cackled, while staring at the name Lil X. "I've just started using this name and somebody's already trying to copy me!"

"Wait a minute, Bows…Uh…X, I thought you said there were going to be 12 racers per race, how did General Guy snuck through…" Peach said. "And what's up with the reserve racers? What are they for?"

"Gahhhh! Who cares. I'm still going to win anyways." Racer X shrugged, while walking passed Peach.

Peach sighed and headed over to General Guy. "General Guy, what're you doing here?" she said. "Are you helping Bowser with his scheme?"

General Guy was beating the crap out of a purple Shy Guy when he turned toward Peach. "Uhh…Of course I'm not helping that big, stupid, semi-retarded, overgrown lizard!" he seethed. You could sorta see his eyes through his mask; which was a red tiny speck.

"So, why are you here? Are trying to win cause you can make a wish from the Star Spirits?" Peach said.

"Wish? What wish?" uttered a puzzled General Guy. "I don't know what you're blabbering about, but my sole reason for being here is to inslave you all!"

"WHAT?! Slavery?!" Peach said almost shrieking.

General Guy then started his Hitler like speech. "Yes. All will fall before the might of Das Fuhrer! First I shall eradicate the whole Yoshi race…" the little dictator then turned toward Peach. "This whole Kingdom shall be made in my image with you and your "Mushroomy Kind" working to the bone for me on my new concentration camps located on Yoshi's Island!" he then started laughing all tyrannically. "My power shall gradually grow and shall consume all. You all will finally realize that the Shy Guy race is the most superior race!"

"You fiend!" Peach sneered. "How do you sleep at night?!"

"I sleep just fine, princess. Like a baby." General Guy said sarcastically, while laughing like Squidward, as he entered his Tank like kart. "I hope you enjoy it, Princess, I call it Das Fuhrer Destroyer!"

Peach just glared at General Guy as he rolled his tank over toward the other karts. "I've got to warn Mario about General Guy's intentions."

**Up Next: Start Those Engines, It's On Suckas!**


End file.
